1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electronic device and related method for enhancing convenience of a computer system, and more particularly, to an electronic device and related method capable of taking a specific boot-up configuration file for a boot-up procedure of the computer system according to human characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A laptop (i.e., a notebook computer) has several advantages, such as a small-sized volume, lightweight, and convenient for carrying due to its portability. These properties allow a user to work in any location. A small, thin, and light notebook computer provides the user with powerful computation abilities and document or multimedia processing functions anywhere and anytime, and thereby the work location of the user is not limited. However, in some cases, the user is not allowed to use some functions of the notebook computer to avoid affecting other people or causing unsafe issues.
For example, in a library, a cramming-book center, a meeting, etc., the user is requested to be quiet for avoiding affecting other people, so that the user is not allowed to use an audio output function of the notebook computer. In such case, if the user wants to use the notebook computer to surf Internet or perform document processing, the user must turn off speakers of the notebook computer or switch to mute for avoiding affecting other people. However, in the prior art, the user can turn off the speakers or switch to mute through an operating system of the notebook computer. In general, when the notebook computer enters the operating system, the notebook computer generates an alarm sound, which may affect other people in the library, and thus embarrass the user.
Besides, when the user takes airplane, the user is not allowed to use wireless communication functions of the notebook computer, including functions of wireless network access, Bluetooth, global positioning system, etc., in order to maintain flight safety. In such case, if the user wants to perform document processing with the notebook computer, the user must turn off the wireless communication functions. However, in the prior art, the user can turn off the wireless communication functions through the operating system or a basic input output system (BIOS) of the notebook computer, which is not familiar to the user, and is not convenient. In other worlds, before the user turns off the wireless communication functions through the operating system and BIOS of the notebook computer, the wireless communication functions keep working, and may keep detecting wireless network, which may cause unsafety in flight.
In short, since the prior art notebook computer switches specific functions through the operating system or BIOS, the notebook computer may affect and disturb other people, and cause unsafety.